Terrible equivocación
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: -¡KYAAAA tendré niet ¡digo! ¡sobrinitos!- estaban metidos en un buen lío. HITSUKARIN. Dejen sus comentarios que son mi inspiración. Genero humor(?. No se si es gracioso U


Toshiro entró en su oficina, a través de la puerta que conectaba ésta con su casa, sobando su ojo. Anoche él y su tercera oficial habían estado hasta la una de la mañana preparando papeleo, él le había dicho que lo dejaran para después pero ella insistió en quedarse unos minutos más con unos papeles, y bueno, todos en la Sociedad de Almas, incluso él, sabían cuan terca podía llegar a ser la Kurosaki, y que lo más inteligente que alguien puede hacer es no discutirle.

Observó con ojos sin esperanza el lugar en el que Matsumoto ya debería estar trabajando, pero como esperaba, ella no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, había una cabellera negra distribuida en la mesa. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, sintiéndose enojado.

¡Karin se había quedado allí toda la noche! _"No te preocupes Toshiro, termino un par de papeles más y me voy"_ le había dicho ella para que se fuera ¡Y una mierda!

Cuando la alcanzó observó el papel que había dejado hasta la mitad, seguramente era el que hacía antes de dormirse, tenía la fecha de pasado mañana. ¡Había echo el papeleo del día anterior, el de hoy, el de mañana y el de pasado mañana! ¡Bien que hace tiempo que venía pidiéndole a cada Dios que conocía por una persona entusiasta que lo ayudara con el papeleo, pero eso era demasiado! Sintiéndose frustrado la sacudió levemente.

-Karin- la llamó. Sin embargo ella no contestó, simplemente balbuceo algo y se acomodó mejor en la mesa. Suspiró y sin más remedio la cargó estilo nupcial. Ella se quejó de algo que no comprendió y arrugó sus ojos.

Ahora el capitán debía decidir que hacer, llevarla a su casa no era una opción, si la melliza de Karin lo veía con ella en brazos durmiendo así se pondría histérica y comenzaría a tratarlo de cuñado como cuando se quedó a dormir en la casa de Karin luego de visitar a Haru baa-chan. Si se la llevaba a Kurosaki él era capaz de activar su Bankai e intentar matarlo por, y citaba, _"_ _Robarle la inocencia a su dulce hermanita_ _"_ y a pesar de ser más fuerte que Ichigo, no se veía con la suficiente paciencia como para soportarlo, además que de camino a alguna esas 2 opciones se podría topar con Matsumoto y ésta era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que su capitán y su inferiora* le darían muchos sobrinos, y de ese modo tendría todo lo malo de esas tres posibilidades juntas más las, más que posibles, seguras preguntas y mirada curiosas del público. Así que al final se decidió por algo más práctico. Abrió la puerta que daba hasta su casa y cuando llegó a su cuarto la dejó durmiendo en su cama de dos plazas.

Ahora debía pensar en algo que hacer, debido a que tenía ese día y los dos siguientes libres de papeleo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho tiempo que no desayunaba. Y por alguna razón se le estaba antojando.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café, una tortilla y se sentó en su mesa a desayunar mientras veía en su teléfono las últimas noticias en la Sociedad de Almas:

 _La cantidad de hollows en el mundo humano a subido en un 10% en el último mes, el capitán comandante declaró que si la situación seguía así para el próximo mes, enviaría a un pequeño equipo de élite con experiencia en el mundo humano a investigar._

¿Porque tenía ese presentimiento de que el equipo de élite lo incluía? Solo esperaba que sus sospechas no pasen de eso, sospechas, a realidades. Continuó leyendo.

 _Teniente de la 10° causa sensación en el Torneo Interino del 11° escuadrón:_

 _Luego de ganar una pelea contra Ikkaku Madarame sin apenas sudar._

 _Testigos (todo el escuadrón, capitán y teniente incluidos) afirman que la muchacha Kurosaki estaba apasionada y aún después de derrotar al tercero al mando continuo con los demás oficiales de rango, derrotándolos a todos saliendo invicta en el Torneo Interino. El capitán afirma que intentaría un trato con el capitán de la décima, Toshiro Hitsugaya, por la transferencia de Kurosaki Karin al escuadrón 11. El resultado será subido a este enlace en cuanto obtengamos la información._

Una gota cayó por su cabeza mientras una extraña mueca se plantaba en su rostro. Realmente se compadecía de todos esos pobres shinigamis, de los de el capitán Kempachi por recibir tan humillante paliza en frente de su capitán, y de los suyos que eran entrenados por Karin, ahora entendía porqué era que los ingresos de la división había subido tan considerablemente, el entrenamiento anual de Karin era como el entrenamiento intensivo de la onceava división.

Al leer esto último sonrió con superioridad. Ja, ni loco permitiría que le quitaran a su trabajadora tercer oficial.

Suspiró, no habían más noticias recientes.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer, hasta que su vista se detuvo en un pequeño libro sobre su estantería. Se lo había regalado su abuela por su anterior cumpleaños, pero como nunca tenía tiempo no lo leyó. Lo tomó y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se sorprendió, había olvidado por completo la presencia de su amiga. Decidió que eso no era importante y se recostó junto a ella.

El libro se llamaba _"Se puede convertir la amistad en amor, pero no el amor en amistad"_ no sabía porqué razón su abuela le había regalado algo como eso, y no como si él fuera un gran fan de la literatura romántica, pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pasaron dos horas tal vez, ya eras las ocho de la mañana, y el peliblanco seguía en su cama leyendo el libro. No le interesaba mucho, pero él no abandonaba un proyecto antes de terminarlo.

 _...Raechel sentía que su corazón dolía. ¿Porque sentí esto? Si ella había apoyado a Logan a salir con Britany. Pero ahora, cada vez que los veía juntos quería arrancarle la cabeza a la castaña y arrastrar a Logan lejos de ella ¿eran eso acaso celos?_

Toshiro levanto una ceja, encontrando una pequeña similitud entre las palabras del libro y las variadas situaciones en que había visto a Karin sonriendo a los chicos o estando demasiado cerca de ellos. Decidió ignorar ese detalle y continuó.

… _Y si lo eran, ¿porque? Eso no tenía sentido, ellos solo eran amigos, AMIGOS. O es que... ¡¿Acaso se estaría enamorando de Logan?! Se abofeteó mentalmente por ese pensamiento ¡ella no estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo! ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía como si su corazón comenzase a latir con tanta fuerza y un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago... o por Dios ¡SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE Logan!_

Toshiro puso los ojos en blanco ¿era enserio? Se paralizó al sentir un movimiento en la cama. Miró en dirección a su acompañante quien se removía incómoda. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mejilla izquierda y su palma derecha en su pecho. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. La pelinegra, aún dormida, enroscó su pierna derecha entre las suyas y balbuceó algo que no llegó a entender antes de quedarse quieta. Toshiro se quedó como petrificado mirando como la Kurosaki dormía, inocente de aquella atrevida posición en la que estaba. ¿Como podía ella estar tan tranquila cuando él se sentía al borde de un ataque cardíaco?

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó por completo. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de admirar el rostro de Karin mientras dormía. Pasó lentamente su brazo derecho por debajo de ella hasta tenerlo extendido y que Karin estuviera más cómoda. La sintió tiritar levemente, entonces se dio cuenta que siempre mantenía la temperatura en su casa a 3°C. Dejó el libro en su pecho y con uno de sus pies tomó la manta y la atrajo hasta poder agarrarla con su mano. Los tapó hasta unos centímetros por debajo del hombro de ella y sintió como dejaba de temblar. Con su mano izquierda tomó el libro de su pecho y continuó leyendo.

 _A cada segundo que pasaba más era consciente de lo atraída que me sentía. Pero ahora no puedo confesarme, no después de haberlo ayudado a hacerse novio de Britany hace solo un par de semanas._

No sabía cuando, pero había comenzado a acariciar los cabellos de Karin al leer.

 _Ahora me arrepentía de no haber escuchado las palabras de mi abuela en cuanto se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo "Juega a cupido y te enamorarás". A la próxima... a la próxima..._

El libro cayó de la mano de Toshiro al suelo, mientras que ésta caía sobre su pecho, sobre la mano de Karin, y su mano derecha se quedaba inmóvil en su cabeza. Se había dormido.

 _ **.**_

En otro lado, una mujer de tremenda delantera caminaba junto con una de moño por los pasillos de la décima división en dirección a la oficina de su capitán.

-Que bueno que por fin hayas decidido decirle lo que sientes a mi taicho- comentó Rangiku con una sonrisa. Aunque por dentro se sentía muy triste por aquella mujercita, estaba muy segura que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada.

-Si. Estoy segura de que él también siente lo mismo- dijo Momo con emoción. La rubia sintió pena.

Justo en ese momento llegaron hasta la oficina. Abrieron la puerta lentamente, esperando encontrar sentado donde siempre al más joven de los capitanes del Gotei trece.

-¿Are?- preguntó Rangiku con una mueca de completa confusión.

-¿Y Shiro-kun?- preguntó Momo mirando alrededor.

-¿Seguirá dormido?- preguntó Rangiku al tiempo que avanzaba hasta la puerta que daba a la casa de su capitán con Momo detrás de ella. Caminaron por los pasillos, todos muy limpios, ni una mota de polvo era capaz de encontrarse, Rangiku rodó los ojos ante esto -Busquemos en su habitación- instó Rangiku con el ceño fruncido, muy preocupada ¡No era común que Toshiro Hitsugaya, cuya seriedad competía contra la del capitán Kuchiki, no estuviera, a las 08:40 pm, en su escritorio haciendo su papeleo y el de su teniente!

Al llegar encontraron la puerta medio abierta.

-Entremos- dijo Rangiku dirigiendo su mano al pomo de la puerta. Momo a su lado asintió. Lentamente la rubia comenzó a abrir la puerta. A ambas se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo con la escena ¿Toshiro y Karin, solos los dos, en una cama, abrazados?

Momo salió corriendo abochornada, colorada hasta las orejas pensando _"Por Dios, no pensé que Shiro fuera de ese tipo de chicos, ¡Que vergüenza! Yo no querría hacer eso con Shiro nunca... que suerte que los vi antes de confesarme porque ahora estoy reconsiderando seriamente esos sentimientos"_.

Mientras tanto, Rangiku comenzó a formar una hipótesis sobre que había ocurrido; anoche volviendo de fiesta pasé por la oficina y vi al taicho y a Karin-chan, y era muy tarde, y ahora me los encuentro a ambos dormidos en la cama de mi taicho... conclusión:

-¡SERÉ TÍA!- chillo con emoción la rubia haciendo que Toshiro se despertase sobresaltado justo a tiempo para recibir un mortal abrazo por parte de su teniente quien incluso lloraba de emoción.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿que haces?- preguntó Toshiro mirándola como si se hubiera ofrecido como espécimen al capitán Kurotsuchi.

-¡Usted y Karin-chan me darán muchos niet¡sobrinitos!- gritó con entusiasmo la rubia en su oído para kuego separarse abruptamente -¡Debo decirle a Yuzu-chan! ¡Y hablar con Rukia-chan para crear un plan de defensa para usted contra Ichigo cuando se entere! ¡Y comprar ropitas lindas! ¡Y pensar nombres! ¡Y comprar un cochesito! ¡Y biberones, y chupetes y zapatitos y mediesitas y guantesitos! aunque ahora que lo pienso siendo hijos suyos tendrán una temperatura corporal extremadamente baja ¡KYAAAA! estoy emocionada, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE CUMPLAN LA MAYORÍA DE EDAD PARA ENSEÑARLES A BEBER SAQUE CONMIGO ¡Gracias taicho! ¡Gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso!- dijo tan rápido Rangiku que por poco y Toshiro no le entiende ni una palabra. La rubia pechugona corrió hasta la puerta y se fue dando un portazo, pero a los segundos volvió y susurró -Siempre supe que usted y Karin-chan terminarían juntos- y luego se fue dando otro portazo que hizo temblar todo el edificio.

Toshiro quedó aturdido pensando detenidamente en todo lo que su loca teniente le había dicho... ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

El capitán miró a la causa de tanto alboroto, la cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Suspiró... se habían metido en un buen lío...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A mi me gustó, ¿y a ustedes?

Fic dedicado a MajoPatashify quien me pidió que no dejará a Momo tan mal parada.

Y aunque no apareció en casi ningún momento espero que hayas quedado satisfecha (aunque en mi opinión quedó algo escueto, pero bueno, se trata de que a los lectores les guste, ¿no?)

Bueno,en este fic Momo no se enojó ni se entristeció sino que consideró sus sentimientos dándose cuenta que ella y Toshiro no pegan en nada. Espero que haya gustado, dejen comentario que me duele mi kokoro cuando no los recibo.

Quiero pedirles ideas para nuevos fics, díganme que quieren de trama y prometo hacerlos todos Dattebayo! (empezaré a decir eso puesto que soy una Uzumaki! *Sonrisa sorruna*)

Saludos!❤❤


End file.
